Pamela Isley
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gotham City | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Batman'', Vol. 1 #181 | final appearance = | actor = }} Poison Ivy is a fictional comic book supervillain featured in the Batman family of comic book titles published by DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Batman'' #181, cover-dated June, 1966 and was created by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Sheldon Moldoff. She made only a few appearances during the 1960s and 1970s, but really came into her own as a viable foil to Batman during the mid-1980s. From there, she has evolved to become one of the Dark Knight's deadliest adversaries. Overview Pamela Isley was once a botanist from Seattle, Washington who studied under Professor Jason Woodrue. Woodrue's bizarre obsessions however led him to experiment on Isley, which mutated her on a genetic, and possibly even mystical level, giving her an immunity to all poisons and toxins, and also gifted her with the abiity to produce pheromones. This drove Isley insane and soon after she adopted the costumed identity of Poison Ivy. Over time, Poison Ivy discovered that she had a mystical connection to The Green and could control the growth of other plant life. As her sanity diminished even further, Ivy developed an obsessive desire to see plants eventually consume the world. Highlights Incomplete * Ivy's first major spectacle in Gotham City was when she challenged three other femme fatales, Dragonfly, Silken Spider and Tiger Moth for the title of most dangerous female criminal. She went up against Batman and Robin and briefly seduced Batman, but he managed to fight past her effects and arrest her. "Hush" * Poison Ivy used her pheromones to take control of Catwoman. She had Catwoman steal a ransom reward of ten million dollars, which had originally been acquired by Killer Croc. She then handed it over to Hush. * Poison Ivy used Kryptonite lipstick to render Superman under her control. He was to be her muscle to take on Batman and Catwoman. Batman got through to Superman by staging an incident that placed Lois Lane's life in danger. After he was free of her control, Catwoman decided to get her own small measure of revenge by punching Ivy in the face, knocking her out. New 52 Poison Ivy went to the beach at Coney Island to help Harley Quinn determined who has been hired to kill her. She used her pheromone control to force two muscle-heads to massage their feet and give them pedicures, though Harley seemed more appreciative of this than Ivy was. Ivy spent the night at Harley's place to determined who had been using her computer to arrange the hit. She discovered that Harley had been sleepwalking and subconsciously put the hit out on herself. Powers * Plant control * Pheromone control * Toxic immunity Affiliations * Birds of Prey * Injustice Gang * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Suicide Squad * Joker League of Anarchy Notes & Trivia * * The majority of Poison Ivy's Earth-One history is preserved in Post-Crisis continuity. * Pamela Isley was born in Seattle, Washington. * Poison Ivy is close friends and occasional partners with Harley Quinn. See also External Links * * Poison Ivy at DCDP * Poison Ivy at Wikipedia * * Poison Ivy at the DCAU Wiki * Poison Ivy at the Arkham Wiki * Poison Ivy at the Batman Wiki * Poison Ivy at the DCU Online Wiki Gallery Pamela Isley - BM367 001.jpg Pamela Isley - BM367 002.jpg Pamela Isley - BM367 003.jpg Pamela Isley - BM367 004.jpg Pamela Isley.jpg Pamela Isley 001.jpg Pamela Isley - BMFS89.jpg Batman TAS 1x47 001.jpg Floro and Ivy.jpg Gotham 3x02 001.jpg Gotham 3x02 002.jpg Gotham 4x01 003.jpg Gotham 4x01 005.jpg Appearances |-|Silver Age= * Batman 181 * Batman 367 * World's Finest Comics 251 |-|Modern Age= * Batman 608 * Batman 609 * Batman 612 * Batman 686 * Detective Comics 853 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 Annual 4 |-|New 52= * Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 |-|Rebirth= * Batgirl and the Birds of Prey 15 |-|Alternate continuity = * Super Friends 2 |-|Alternate media= Batman film series * Batman & Robin Animated films * Batman and Harley Quinn * Batman: Assault on Arkham New Batman Adventures * New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: Almost Got 'Im * Batman: Harley and Ivy References ---- Category:Injustice Gang/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:Scientists Category:Birds of Prey/Members Category:Suicide Squad/Members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains/Members Category:Joker League of Anarchy/Members Category:Mental patients Category:Batman: Hush/Characters Category:Botany Category:Poison Ivy Category:Horticulture